


Te amo, te amo, te amo

by sdmadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan gets transferred to Villarreal and realizes it's the best decision ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo, te amo, te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contains sibling incest, if you don't want to see that I suggest you turn back now!

When Gio heard the news that his little brother Jonathan was signing for his team, he would swear it was the happiest moment of his life. It had been a long time, way too long in his opinion, since they had played on the same squad. The thought of having his best friend, his hermano del alma, back in his city, his team, his bed was a dream come true. Gio knew his brother was bound to be sad and angry because his childhood team had sold him away to Villarreal, but he knew that once Jonathan arrived, he would realize how wonderful it was for them to be together again. 

 

A loud knock at the front door startles Gio, even though it was the sound he had been impatiently waiting on all day. Jonathan was finally in Valencia and it was the day he was moving in with Gio. He rushes to fling the door open, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas morning when he sees that face he had loved his whole life. 

“Jona, you’re finally here!”, Gio exclaims, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother, pressing his face into his neck and breathing in his familiar scent.

“Oh my god, yes, I’m here Gio! At least let me in the door before you start molesting me!” Jonathan laughs as he attempts to extricate himself from Gio’s firm grasp. 

“I’m just so happy to see you! I can’t help myself!”, replies Gio, also laughing at how ridiculous he’s being. It’s just that he can’t believe his luck. He pulls Jonathan into his house, grabbing the bags he had dropped on the doorstep. “Come in, come in, mi casa es su casa now.”

“We have all the time in the world now Gio. Relax, I’m here to stay!” Jonathan takes off his mirrored sunglasses and shrugs off his stylish leather jacket, throwing himself down on the sofa heavily. “I’m exhausted by the way, the train was late and I was already so drained after packing and then having to say goodbye to everyone. It was...really hard to leave…”, he trails off, ducking his head so Gio won’t see the tears pulling at the corners of his chocolate colored eyes.

“Oh Jona, c’mere”, says Gio, joining him on the plush velvet sofa, pulling Jonathan in for a hug. He knows his brother better than any other human on earth, and he knows how bad his heart is hurting leaving Barcelona behind, feels it down to his soul, because he had felt the same way when he was forced to leave years earlier. He reaches up to carefully wipe away the tears fighting to escape Jonathan’s eyes. They had sat like this so many time over the years, Gio eternally playing the big brother role to Jonathan, even though he was only a year older. All those times Jonathan had come home crying because a bully had fought with him at football practice, or a girl he liked had rejected him, Gio was always the one there to wipe away his tears and tender his gentle heart. It was a comfortable position for them, and it was only a minute or two before Jonathan was relaxed in Gio’s arms, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Gracias hermano. You always know how to make me feel like a whole person again”, murmurs Jonathan. Gio is stroking his arm and he leans into his touch like a cat begging to be petted. He feels a familiar stirring low in his stomach. “Gio…”, he whispers into his neck, “I’ve missed you…”

“Si amorcito. I’ve missed you too. But why don’t you take a nap, we’ll catch up later. I want you to have energy for when we…”, Gio trails off, but Jonathan reads his intentions perfectly.

“Mmmm alright, if you insist”, he replies, his exhaustion winning over as Gio gently lays him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket to drape over him. He closes his tired eyes and Gio gently pets his perfectly styled hair until his breathing becomes smooth and regulated. 

 

When Jonathan wakes up, the light has left the sky and the house is dark and sacred feeling. He looks around and finds Gio sleeping next to him, their heads together at the apex of the sectional but their bodies pointing in opposite directions. He thinks about how Gio looks so beautiful when he sleeps, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones. Gio is the perfect brother and lover to Jonathan, their level of communication is almost psychic. 

Jonathan shifts his body over to the other side of the couch, so he is lined up with Gio, slipping his hands under his shirt, pulling him in closer. He runs his hands over Gio's soft skin, reveling in the feeling of being close to him again. 

“Hmmm?”, Gio mumbles sleepily, his eyes struggling to open. 

“Shhhh”, whispers Jonathan, kissing Gio’s eyelids, begging them to stay closed. He lets his hands roam over Gio’s body, tucking one of his legs in between his own to bring their bodies even closer. Gio leans forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, their mouths finding each other by pure magnetism.

Jonathan opens his mouth to the kiss, allowing Gio to slip his tongue in, gasping at the new, yet oh so familiar sensation. He has missed this so, so much, more than he could ever miss Barcelona, or his old friends and teammates. As their tongues swirl he knows he has made the right decision coming here, it’s more like coming home than anything else really.

Gio laps at Jonathan’s mouth, swiping his tongue over the roof of his mouth, sucking at his lower lip and his heart swells from the gasps and whimpers it draws out of the younger man. He’s never kissed anyone the way he’s kissed Jonathan, with such love and tenderness wrought from years of utter togetherness, years of being away at football academies, alone with no other family members close by. He pushes Jonathan’s back into the soft velvet cushions, cupping his face in his hands as he presses his hips down onto him.

He kisses Jonathan with all the passion he feels for his perfect little brother. “C’mon mi vida, let’s go to my room. I've waited too long for this already.” He pulls Jonathan up off the couch, and heads up the stairs, guiding Jonathan towards his bedroom.

Jonathan follows him eagerly, slipping his shirt over his head as they pass over the threshold of the bedroom, Gio’s hands sliding ticklishly up over his sides as he walks him towards the bed. Feeling a renewed energy, Jonathan bullies Gio down onto the bed, climbing up to straddle him, kissing him hungrily.

“Relax Jona, we have all the time in the world”, Gio teases Jonathan with his own words from earlier. “I want to make this last, I want to savor every inch of you.” Jonathan’s eyes crinkle into a smile. Gio’s hands slide down Jonathan’s toned back, and his skin is so hot it feels like he’s on fire. He presses his lips to Jonathan’s pulse point and sucks on it, feeling his heart beat increase. Gio licks his way up his neck, tasting the salt and spice of Jonathan’s sweat, and it tastes perfect, it tastes like home. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, holding each other tight. 

Gio knows Jonathan’s body as well as he knows his own, and they are almost a mirror image of each other anyways, except for the tattoo scrawled across Jonathan's pec. Smooth chests, perfectly sculpted abs, defined hipbones; all painted a perfect shade of dulce de leche. He rolls them over so that Jonathan is lying on his back, and leans down to take advantage of every inch of his exposed chest. His tongue swipes over a hard nipple and Jonathan moans as Gio starts to suck, biting down so he can hear the gasps and curses that drip from Jonathan’s swollen mouth. Gio licks lower, rubbing his nose over Jonathan’s tight stomach, his fingers dipping just an inch inside the waist of his jeans. His mouth ghosts over the points of his sharp hipbones.

Jonathan struggles against Gio’s insistent hands, desperate to be closer to him, desperate to get his pants off. He pushes at the button and zipper on his jeans, shoving them down and Gio helps drag them the rest of the way off. He grins down at Jonathan, seeing his hardness straining at his boxer briefs, a wet spot staining the fabric, showing how eager he is. Gio wants what’s inside those shorts, hell he wants every single inch of him, but he’s determined to go slow, determined to make sure Jonathan knows exactly how much he’s loved and wanted.

He reaches down to grab Jonathan’s ankle, pulling it up towards his face, the action spreading Jonathan’s legs lewdly. “These feet, these perfect, talented feet”, he says as he sucks lightly on the biggest toe. “Do you know how much I love these feet? How much I love receiving passes from them? How much I missed them?” Jonathan’s jaw drops from both Gio’s actions and words. Gio is licking his toes like they’re a cock he’s worshiping. His other hand runs down Jonathan’s inner thigh, fingers inching between his skin and the fabric of his underwear. Jonathan gasps, goosebumps flying over his skin, hips thrusting upwards.

“Gio please! Don’t tease me!”, Jonathan whines.

Gio chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Jonathan’s ankle. “Amor mío, I would never tease you!” He rubs at Jonathan through his boxers, feels him throbbing under his strong hands. “You are just so perfect and precious to me. Don’t deny me the pleasure I get from worshiping you!”

Jonathan’s face softens. Gio has won and he knows it. He pulls Jonathan’s boxers off with a sweeping motion, throwing them across the room. Taking advantage of the situation, he rolls Jonathan over so his face is pressed into the pillows. He places his palm on the small of his back and revels in the way Jonathan arches into his touch. He quickly rids himself of his own pants, reaching down to give his dick a squeeze, groaning at the sight of Jonathan’s curling back, his ass pointing upwards, begging for attention. 

With a hungry growl, Gio begins kissing Jonathan down the length of his spine, dragging his tongue over every bump. When he reaches his tailbone, he stops to let his mouth linger there, knowing that it was making Jonathan crazed with lust, clutching the sheets in his hands so tightly his knuckles were white. He dips his tongue into the crack, smirking when a tremor runs through Jonathan’s body. Gio grips Jonathan’s ass, spreading him apart gently. He leans into him, nudging against his opening with the tip of his nose, eyes fluttering shut. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Gio’s tongue stretches out to finally taste him and Jonathan is immediately crying out in pleasure, thrashing against Gio’s hands that are holding him firmly in place as he feasts on him like a starved man. He swirls his tongue, stiffening it to fuck into him, and Jonathan is sobbing with pleasure. 

Gio stuffs one of his own fingers into his mouth, spitting on it. He presses just the tip into Jonathan, and the sheer tightness tells him he must continue being slow and gentle, because it’s been so long since they were together and he knows his brother doesn’t do this with any other man. He fumbles for the drawer in the bedside stand, searching for a crinkled tube of lube.

He quickly pops the cap off, spreading it over his fingers, dripping a few drops straight onto Jonathan’s ass. Jonathan gasps at the cold hitting him, but it turns into a high pitched keen as fingers quickly follow. He writhes under Gio’s caring ministrations.

When Gio finally manages to push one long, lube slicked finger all the way in, Jonathan’s back arches, taut as a bow, and he can’t stop the cries that fall from his lips. His hips move back towards Gio, wordlessly begging for more, more, please! 

Gio thrusts his finger into him smoothly, pressing in a circle to stretch him open. He searches for that special spot inside Jonathan and when his fingers brush against it he feels Jonathan’s entire body tremble.

Jonathan feels like electricity is coursing through his veins every time Gio hits his prostate, and he’s craving more. When Gio slips in a second finger he feels a burn that makes him scrunch his nose up in pain, but Gio continues to treat him like a fine piece of china, delicately moving his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. It takes almost no time before the pain is replaced by pleasure and a third finger is added.

“Are you ok?” asks Gio softly, his fingers never ceasing their artful stretching.

“Ahh, sí, yes, yes. I’m ready, por favor”, stutters Jonathan, his voice muffled by the pillows.

Slowly Gio withdraws his fingers from Jonathan, who immediately feels empty and longing. He rolls onto his back, and looks up to see his brother towering over him, hand on his hard cock, smoothing the wet lube over his length.

Gio leans down to kiss Jonathan, his dry hand slipping behind Jonathan’s head to grip at his neck. Jonathan wraps his legs around Gio’s waist, pulling him down closer and their cocks rub together. They grind into each other, lips and tongues clashing. Finally Gio reaches down and grabs his cock at the base, guiding it towards Jonathan’s damp, stretched ass.

“Hermano--”, sighs Jonathan as Gio slides into him, his heart tight in his chest and he fights against tears that are suddenly pricking his eyes, overcome with emotion and love for Gio. His hands grip Gio’s shoulders as they pause to adjust to the feeling of one another. The look of love that passes between them is impossibly beautiful. Jonathan rolls his hips forward and suddenly their bodies ignite like wildfire.

Gio moves slowly at first, the feeling from being inside him is almost too much, he could come too fast and he doesn’t want to end before they’ve begun. His hips move in a steady, controlled pace, fingers pressed into Jonathan’s ribs so hard they'll find bruises there in the morning. His damp hair is pasted to his forehead, beads of perspiration rolling down his concentrated face. Jonathan leans forwards to lick a stripe up his skin, the sheer sensuality of it finally making Gio lose his head.

They start to thrust against each other mindlessly, hands grabbing, pulling, scratching; sweat dripping endlessly from velvet skin. Mouths clash violently, teeth biting at lips. Matching eyes with pupils blown wide stare at each other headily, from the very soul of one brother to the other.

Gio reaches between them to wrap his hand around Jonathan’s leaking cock, squeezing it roughly, stroking it with a passionate violence and Jonathan explodes, his come warm on their heated stomachs, the white contrasting brightly with mocha satin skin. His clenching orgasm around Gio’s dick is all it takes, and with one final thrust, Gio is gone, and Jonathan feels his come like a red hot knife burning inside him.

They slump together, gasping for breath. Boneless bodies melt into the soft bed, still connected at the fingertips, the emotional connection crackling between them.

As heavy, sated bodies drift off to sleep, Gio presses his mouth to Jonathan’s ear, repeating the same phrase like a devotional prayer-- 

“Te amo, te amo, te amo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you, literally forever.


End file.
